<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by notgood23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353888">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23'>notgood23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort/Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Other, ReluctantFather!Kai, things aren't completely fixed but you have to start somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that has happened, Kai and Skylor talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Father!AU Collection [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They broke away after a while, Skylor letting go, and turning her back to him, heading into the kitchen. Kai can see her raise a hand, presumably to wipe away a couple tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood over by the stove, waiting a while before she finally placed her hand around the handle of the kettle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made some tea earlier, did you want some?” she says, in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t Skylor’s normal self at all. She wasn’t anything like the girl he saw in the window the other day, smiling and chatting it up with her customers. She was quiet, wrapping her knit cardigan around her a bit tighter as she waited for his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did he do to her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kicking himself out of his thoughts. “Yeah,” he said suddenly, “I’ll take some. Thank you.” He took a seat at the table as she readied a cup for him. As she sat across from him, with one cup for him, another for herself, the scene here felt eerily similar. Just like-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to fix things. He came to talk, like he should have done in the first place. But looking at Skylor now, her eyes downcast as she looked into her steaming cup, maybe it would take a lot more than an apology to make things right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to come back, you know” she said, breaking the silence. She looked straight at him, a firm expression in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to answer then, but the words suddenly became lost on his tongue. Skylor spoke again before he even opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said. You don’t have to come here becuase you suddenly felt like it,” she picked up her spoon, stirring into her tea, “or because you think I’d gossip to the tabloids about having the </span>
  <em>
    <span>red ninja’s baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She looked back up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skylor,” he breathed, “you know it isn’t like that, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess.” She dropped the spoon into her mug with a sharp clang. “It’s because you love me. Well, news flash Kai, you don’t hurt the people you love. Especially not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She said, before falling silent once again, tugging at the cardigan again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” he said, just above a whisper. He kept his gaze on Skylor as he began to speak. “You don’t hurt the people you love. And I hurt you,” he paused, swallowing thickly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up then, only this time, it wasn’t to run away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai grabbed his chair, moving it across the table, sitting right next to Skylor. She turned away, looking over her shoulder. Kai reached for her hand, the one that was starting to clench tightly on the now lukewarm cup of tea. He placed a hand over hers. “I didn’t come here to ask for forgiveness, I came back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it. Skylor turned back to face him once more, her eyes glossy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skylor, you know me. I’m impulsive. I’m hotheaded. I’m stubborn.” He said, as he began to gently pull her hold away from the cup. ‘I can’t promise that I won’t make anymore mistakes. But this,</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was my greatest mistake. Leaving you in a time where you were scared, just as much as I was, if not, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kai gave her hand a squeeze. “I have the chance, I have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to be here with you. And if there’s one thing that I can promise, it’s that I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave your side again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear rolled down Skylor’s cheek. And she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, you jerk.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They eat a good dinner that night, one that Kai volunteered to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now they were sat outside on the balcony of Skylor’s room. It had stopped raining earlier that afternoon, so they just dragged two dining room chairs out there, sitting side by side as they looked into the sea of lights that made up the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things definitely weren’t the same as they were before. But that didn’t mean Kai’s promise wasn’t going to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Smooth, Kai, real smooth’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he scolded internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the-” he asked, his eyes drifting to her present bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could come along next time, to like, a doctor’s appointment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Skylor said, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they had to start somewhere. And so far, it was looking pretty good.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments / critiques are greatly appreciated! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>